Chemistry
Overview In Deathwish 3.1, chemistry plays a large part in the survivor's crafting choices. With the knowledge of mixing elements, survivors can gather sufficient knowledge to not only make bullets, but larger scale explosives, like C4. Contrary to vanilla 7DTD, and previous versions of Deathwish, Gunpowder in Deathwish 3.1 and on is only used for recipes involving low-grade explosives and crude firearms, like musketoons, flintlocks and blunderbusses. To further delve into handloading and better explosive devices, chemistry is not only fundamental, but nearly required. Chemistry Concepts All chemistry recipes are learnt from the book series "Chemist's Charts". Each book teaches the fundamentals ranging from Components to Agents. Reagents are chemistry items which do not have any inner use per se (like Scrap Iron, for example), but are used in many other recipes to craft more items. For example: the vanilla Potassium Nitrate is a reagent for vanilla Gunpowder and vanilla Antibiotics. Products are chemistry items that unlike reagents are used in actual recipes for usable items. At the same time, this does not discard using Products as Reagents. For example: vanilla Gunpowder is a product used in handloading (bullet crafting) and exposive crafting. All chemistry recipes are handled from a beaker in a campfire. List of Simple Reagents These reagents do not need to be crafted, and can be found in their own form without any alterations. Sulfur: Used to make Sulfuric Acid, a very common composite reagent. Potassium Nitrate: Like it's Vanilla counterpart, this reagent is used in many recipes, as well as making Nitric Acid, a very common composite reagent. Mercury: Used in the Mercury Fulminate recipe, a primer component. Found in varied items as loot, such as thermometers or barometers. Potash: Made from burning Potassium Nitrate. Used in varied recipes; Carbon Powder: Made either from Coal or Charcoal lumps, carbon powder is used in smokeless powder reactions. Water: Used in a lot of recipes. Cellulose Resin: Gathered sometimes from trees when destroyed. Used in both polymer and a few composite reagent recipes. Iron/Lead/Limestone Fragment: Made from their respective materials as reagents in varied recipes. List of Composite Reagents Composite reagents have more than one item in their composition. They can also be products in some other way (Example: Rock Salt is a product for cooking, but is a composite reagent for DDNP). Sulfuric Acid: Made from Sulfur Powder and Bottled Water. Used in nearly almost every recipe. Nitric Acid: Made from bottled water, sulfuric acid and potassium nitrate. Used in a lot of recipes. Picric Acid: Made from grain alcohol, aspirin, sulfuric acid and potassium nitrate. Use as a substitute for Potassium Picrate. Styphnic Acid: Made from cellulose resin, potash, nitric acid and sulfric acid. Used with lead to form a primer component. Rock Salt: Made from a limestone fragment and water. Used in some cooking recipes and to make DDNP, a primer component. MEKP: Made from gasoline, bottled water, potash and sulfuric acid. Used in polymer recipes. Cornstarch: Made from three units of cornmeal and bottled water. Used in rubber/polymer recipes. Glue Paste: Made from boneglue, superglue and tallow. Used in rubber/polymer recipes. Rubber Paste: Made from glue paste and tallow. Used in rubber recipes. List of Products A product is the final result of a chemical process and does not need to be put in recipes again because their end result is that. (under construction)